


Royals and Knights

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio demands that Lovino pledge himself fully to Antonio.





	Royals and Knights

Antonio sighs as he bows to get the crown placed on his head. He’s an only child who just lost both of his parents, leaving him in charge before he could marry. The invasion on the kingdom was stopped, but not before both of his parents were murdered. Antonio stands straight, clearing his throat awkwardly in the silence that follows. The kingdom stares at Antonio, waiting for a speech that he had not prepared. He looks over the crowd. “I hope I can rule you in a way that leaves every subject happy and prosperous. Tonight, any that wishes is invited to eat at my table and feast.” He turns away from the crowd, listening to the cheering receding as the door closes behind him. 

Food, that always buys people's appreciation, he knows. Antonio always wanted to be a better ruler than his father, though as he opens the door to his bedroom, he knows it’s not possible. His chamber maid is cleaning the room thoroughly, and seems surprised to see him back so soon. Antonio sighs, taking off the heavy crown and setting it on his bed. “Lovino.” He calls out to his knight, the one who he assigned to be his personal guard after the incident. The knight comes to his side immediately, kneeling before him. 

“My king, what do you wish of me?” He asks quietly, looking up at the man when he doesn’t immediately answer. Antonio leaves Lovino on the ground for several minutes, mulling over just what he wants to say. He paces the room, forcing Lovino to look back down at the ground with a heavy hand on his head. He sits on the edge of his bed, ordering the maid to leave the room and close the door behind him. 

“Lovino, are you loyal to me? Will you always be loyal to me? Even if I turn into an evil king and kill some of my subjects? Or would I have to worry about you killing me while I sleep?” He asks, staring down at Lovino, the boy he grew up with but was yanked away to be raised properly, the man he now calls a servant. Antonio’s eyes are soft as he stares at him, one of the reasons he demands Lovino to look down as they speak. 

“If I found you to be evil, I would walk into the pits of hell and reserve the throne for you myself, my king. I would do anything that it took, to make sure that you survived in the faces of all those that would have you die. I would do anything to make sure that my king, my reason for living, stayed happy and alive.” Lovino responds, sincerity clear in his voice. He keeps his eyes on the ground, as Antonio has demanded he do. He hears footsteps once more as Antonio stands, then suddenly kneels in front of Lovino. 

“Look at me, say it again.” Antonio demands, staring into Lovino’s eyes, holding his cheeks. Lovino repeats himself without flinching, without his eyes wandering. He truly believes his own words. His eyes go wide with shock when lips are suddenly on his own, but he slowly kisses back, gasping quietly when they separate. 

“It is not good for kings to kiss their knights. Not proper.” Lovino whispers, lips tingling and heart pounding. Antonio snorts quietly. 

“Is it proper for kings to marry their knights? Probably not but the only thing that would stop me is your disapproval.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooooo short and was supposed to be for spamano day. There's spamano at the end there? If you squint? Maybe? I hope you like it!


End file.
